Makoto and Rin's Black Friday for Haru
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: Makoto wakes up Rin in the middle of the night. He has the perfect gift for Haru and wants Rin to accompany him.


**I disclaim.  
****For: thorny-raver101 on Tumblr  
****Prepare yourselves for what I think is fluff.**

He never really hated anyone before. Sure, he was mean to them, he'd ignored them if needed, maybe talk them down a little, but he never actually _hated_ anyone. Of course, that was before those forest green eyes looked at him, begging him to accompany him to this hell-on-earth place. Now, with a throbbing headache, aching feet, and probably bruising torso, it was safe to assume that Rin Matsuoka did indeed hate Makoto Tachibana.

The two of them should be at home… in bed… cuddling… with Haru. But no!

After Haru fell asleep, Makoto silently started calling to him, poking at his side, trying to get his attention. Rin had tried his best to ignore him; he wanted to sleep, dammit! But then, Makoto called his name and Rin had to turn to look at him, and in that moment, he was trapped. Makoto's eyes bore into his and with a heavy sigh he asked 'why'.

"Rin," he started in a low whisper; he didn't want to wake up Haru, whom was laying face down between the two, "I found a perfect gift for Haru and it's on sale tonight." Makoto's smile grew wide. "Go with me, okay?"

"No," and he rolled over.

"Riiiin. Come one," Makoto begged as he reached over a sleeping Haru to gently shake Rin's shoulder.

"Tch."

And that's how they found themselves here, in this godforsaken store with just about every other inhabitant of Iwatobi. Everyone was pushing, shoving, scratching, hitting, and Rin's favorite, stepping on his toes.

Finding that stupid item for Haru shouldn't have been hard, with Makoto's terrifying height and his own menacing teeth, people would have been standing clear of them. However, the damn giant was too gentle for his own good and prevented himself and Rin from using their strength to push their way through the store.

And so, with every step forward that he took, Rin found himself being pushed three steps backwards.

"It sure is crowded, huh?" Makoto pulled close to him and whispered in his ear.

Rin ignored him. If he answered, he'd only end up saying something to upset Makoto.

Somewhere up ahead, a child started yelling. A woman asked the mother to silence the child. There were a couple of foul words exchanged, and soon enough, a fight broke out. There was even more pushing and shoving and kicking as more people got involved.

Two men, about Rin's size, pushed him causing him to push back onto Makoto, causing Makoto to knock over a stack of jeans and a few other piled articles. This was the last straw.

"Fuck this shit!" And Rin pushed the two men back.

"No! Rin, stop it!" Makoto chased after him.

"Shut up!" Rin was angry. Makoto could feel it oozing out of him.

Rin pushed people away from him. Man or woman. It didn't matter. He was angry. And he'd be damned if Makoto didn't get that stupid item for Haru.

As Rin left a line of startled people, Makoto walked close behind apologizing and bow as he went.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."

No one dared stand up to the two.

Finally, they found what they were looking for. It was the last one. As Rin reached for the box, someone faster than him reached for it too.

Rin's eyebrow twitched and Makoto's faint whine registered in his mind.

"Let go of the box, you fucker, or so help me, I will beat you into next week," he said in a low, menacing voice.

The man just stared at Rin and then at Makoto, then, very slowly, he let the box go.

"Thank you," was Rin's simple reply. He took the box and threw it at Makoto. "Now get your ass to the register!"

Makoto just smiled at Rin before nodding. As they made their way back, Rin in front of Makoto, no one dared stand in their way and now Rin understood why Makoto had wanted him to come along.

**the next morning**

Haru woke up early. The stars and moon still shined brightly outside. He looked at the clock and noted it was barely 5:30 in the morning. He looked to his left and spotted a still sleeping Makoto and then to his right and noticed Rin was also asleep. This was odd; Rin would always be up by 5:00 doing his hour jog.

He got out of bed doing his best as to not disturb the two. After a few minutes of struggling with Makoto's arms and Rin's legs- why did he always end up in the middle? -he was free and made his way to the bathroom. It was too early, but he couldn't sleep anymore, so he decided to stay in the tub until Makoto pulled him out.

It had only been three steps when his stubbed his toe against something.

"Dammit," he muttered under his breath as he kneeled down to see what he'd run into. It was a small box; it was too dark to make out what it was, so he took it with him not wanting either of the others to trip on it as well.

When he turned on the light to the bathroom, his eyes lit up as he saw what he held in his hands. It was a _Sounds of the Ocean_ music box. He'd wanted one since forever! Did the guys buy it for him?

**3 hours later**

"Ne, Makoto?" Rin rubbed his eyes. "D'you hear a fucking dolphin?"

"Mmm. S'prolly just Haru with the music box." He mumbled as he rolled over and hid deeper into the blankets.

Rin just nodded as he edged closer to Makoto. They'd been so tired. Being pushed around and mauled isn't something they'd want to do every day. Sleep was just starting to engulf them again when-

They sat up with a start. They turned to look at each other.

Haru had found his Christmas present? But Christmas was still a month away!

"Makoto, did you…"

Makoto shook his head. "I thought you would…"

"But you had it with you."

"But I gave it to you when we got inside."

They jumped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom. They did not spend all night getting stepped on and hit for nothing!

Rin burst through the door first, Makoto two steps behind.

Haru was sleeping in the tub; his rubber dolphin, whale and shark toys floating in the water around him; there was a small smile on his face. The sound of ocean waves filled the room. Haru looked so at peace, so happy.

A smile spread across both their lips as they admired Haru's serenity. Maybe it wasn't for nothing. The sight of Haru was worth all the trouble.

They'd just have to think of something else to get him for Christmas.

**Just putting this out there.  
****A really good sound box, like with different settings, sounds, intervals and shit is worth about $150.**


End file.
